The Road to Hell
by Epikal
Summary: We have all read stories about people getting into Middel Earth. how about when the people from Middle Earth finds them self in USA in 2002? How did they get here? How will they find their way home? who can help them? Will I ever stop asking questions? If
1. Wrong Place

Disclaimer: Hmm…they don`t belong to me, so bugger off.

Chapter I: Wrong Place.

"Hey…you…FREAK…. get your ass out of the way" Mr. Nielsen yelled and honked his horn, then confused man in the middle of the rode yelped and jumped away from the large things in front of him. "Asshole!" Mr. Nielsen yelled and showed him the good old American greeting as he drew past them.

"You think that is the way they great in this place?" The green dressed man asked and mimicked the movement holding up his middle finger up in front of his face. The smaller man standing next to him, looked at him puzzled before he also lifted his finger and waived it to an elderly lady walking past them. 

"My Lady, might we bid you for direction" he yelled and all three of the men waived their fingers to the old woman, who tightened her grip around her crutches and hurried away muttering something about kids these day.

"She didn`t answer" the man said and turned to his friends. Suddenly another one of these large and noisy things honked its horn, the three men jumped up, and the first one grabbed his bow and aimed it at the driver. "We need to kill this beast, it has swallowed a man!" he cried out, and the two other withdrew their weapons. 

The man inside yelped in fear, and opened the door. With his hands raised and his voice trembling he muttered. "Please don't kill me, take my money…. here" he opened his pocket and emptied his valet and threw the keys on the ground in front of the tallest of the men. "You want the car? Here take it" he stuttered and started to slowly back off.

They watched him disappear, still muttered keeping his hands raised until he was out of sight.  "Your majesty, my I hear what the plan is next?" one of the small men asked, keeping his axe lifted and staring at everything that moved. People passing by them hurried up, and the cars slowed down as they looked at the strangers. 

"Hmm…. Noritz if you have any suggestion, don`t hold you tongue" the young prince said as he relaxed the arm gripping his bow. Noritz furrowed his busy eye brows and scratched his hair " I think we need to find the road leading back to Rivendell" he said and looked around were a couple of trees greeted them, else they could see nothing beside the dessert of stone and concrete that greeted them, and those large and noisy animals.

"That would be my suggestion also," the other man said and leaned on the hilt of his axe staring at an old man who drove by in a tiny version of the noisy animals. The prince sighed, and let his guard drop, still holding the bow in one hand, he let the other travel trough his hair while he though. 

The last thing they remembered was stepping into the wizard's lair, the next moment they were here in this strange land with people living among rocks. "Where is the lair?" he asked Noritz who shrugged "if Horizt here could keep his fingers from things…. we might not be in this situation" he said and looked at his younger brother who raised his hands in defense.

"So you are saying this is my fault?" he asked panicked and his brother nodded. "Stop bicker you two, we need to find somebody who can help us home to Rivendell" he said sternly breaking up the fight between the twins. Horizt and Noritz looked at each other and then at the young prince and then nodded.

"Of course your majesty…. but were should we start looking, it seems like nobody here wants to talk to us" The prince sighed deeply and looked around in the street. "We should at least find some water, some food and rest before we start looking for help" he said and the twins nodded.

"Okay, elf, you find the water" Horizt said and the elven prince looked at the two dwarves and sighed. Since the Fellowship had parted all those months ago, he had found that although the dwarves were a stubborn race, they had a strong sense of loyalty and were fierce fighters. So he had not objected to having them in the party what was going to set out and find the rest of the missing rings.

"We also need to concern us were the others are" he said thoughtfully and Horizt and Noritz nodded. "Yes where is our Halfling friend?" they asked and the elven prince sighed again. Halfling was a child born of man and dwarves, and they had had one with them on the journey. The halflings had the dwarfs' strength but maybe the wisdom of a man, a strong combination. 

"Okay, one we find food and rest, two we find our friends and help" Noritz said and the elf prince nodded, just then they heard another scream from one of the strange animals, and they all lifted their middle finger and the man sitting inside it. He looked at them, and then he lifted both his hands to return the greeting.

"Look Legolas, we have made contact with the strangers" Horizt said cheerfully. "Yeah maybe now we can get some help" but the man inside the car opened the door and stepped out. He roared over the two dwarves and the elf prince, and Legolas took a steep back.

"This was a tall one, to tall to be human, maybe he is a half breed" Horizt muttered and grabbed his axe. "What did you call me?" the man demanded in a fierce voice and started to fold up the sleeves of his shirt.

"A half-org indeed" Noritz said and also started to search for his axe. " I am going to show you little man, what we do to people standing in the middle of the rode" the man boomed and took a steep closer roaring over them. Legolas swallowed and quickly armed his bow.

"Remember friends, we are strangers here," he muttered and the two dwarves looked at the elf and sighed. "So you mean we can not attack until he has sowed us hostility?" Horizt asked and Legolas nodded. Just then the man grabbed Noritz by his vest and lifted him high over the ground.

"For example now" the elf cried out.


	2. Henneth Annûn Lórien

Disclaimer: I don`t owe them so bugger off! Thx for all the reviews and keep them coming. I do have a B-R, but darn I posted the wrong one, sorry, this should be better. I saw the movie yesterday (It had premier here in Norway) words fail to describe it, it was just: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Whatever that means. 

Chapter II: **Henneth Annûn Lórien******

"David what are you doing?" David turned around and stared at the woman who came running down the street, carrying a black bag over her shoulder. He looked at the man he was gripping, to the woman and then to the man again. 

He slowly lowered Noritz down on the ground and then he let a hand travel trough his messy blond hair and filled his lunges.  The woman stopped and glared at David "They shouldn't be wondering in the streets, they could be hurt" he explain, seeing the anger in her eyes. She put her hands on her hips, something that reminded him too much about his mother, and then started to say something, but he wasn`t really listening. David looked at the two tall men and the large blond one. `Probably a dragon queen` he thought.  He was about to suggest that they get the hell out of here, when the `dragon queen` opened his mouth and said.

"My lady," Legolas said calmly and lifted his middle finger and waived it in front of her face,

"We only need to know the direction to Rivendell and then we shall be of". The woman grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her face, and then looked from David, to the elf prince, the two dwarves and after a while she started to laugh. David looked at her, wondering if she had lost her mind, and then not having anything else to do, he joined inn.

"The Tolkien convention is down in Aplington lane, but it doesn't start until tomorrow," she said. David shook his head, scolding him self, he should have known. "Convention?" Horizt asked, he still hadn't let go of his axe and he glared at the woman and the man called David. 

"Tolkien?" Noritz asked puzzled. "Yeah, J.R.R Tolkien, the author of the `Lord of the Rings!` " the woman said brightly. A flash of panic and anger washed over the strangers face and Noritz knuckles, around his axe, whitened. "Has the Lord of the Ring, returned!" He asked panicked and looked at his brother.

"I thought that when the ring was destroyed and the wizard killed…" Horizt asked Legolas who looked nervously around, waiting for the dark lord to ambush them. David and the woman stopped laughing and looked at the men who suddenly had grown very nervous.

"You guys aren't going to the convention?" she asked puzzled and turned to David who shrugged. Legolas shook his head and then said still calmly "we are looking for direction to Rivendell, or to signs of our traveling companions." The woman grabbed David's arm and whispered.

"So you think these guys have gone over the edge or…" David took a deep breath and then said sternly: "okay, the joke has gone on long enough, now I suggest you start telling the truth or else…" he took a step in Noritz direction and stared down at the dwarf.

"Are you threatening me?" The dwarf asked and David nodded. "My good elf, may we have permission to hurt the stranger? " Horizt asked. Legolas hesitated and then looked at the woman, with her bright green eyes, at David and then to the two dwarfs.  He had to admit that they had tried to be nice long enough and maybe the only way to get any answers out of these people where to…he shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight or even worse a war, they were strangers here and depended on these people to get home.

"No, stay calm, there has to be a way to get answers out of them" he said. The woman shook her head again and bit her lower lip. "Okay, were is the hidden camera, who set you up to this? Was it Alfred? I should have guessed, ever since he saw the movie he has been in Middle Earth"

Legolas eyes widened and Horizt and Noritz looked at the strangers excitedly. "So you know of Middle Earth then, were in Middle Earth are we" Legolas said.

"This is defiantly Alfred's work, we better call the little `elf` and get him over here to end this nonsense " David said and picked up his phone. "An elf!" Legolas said brightly. "One of my brothers, surly he will be able to help us" David just rolled his eyes and dialed the number.

"What in Mordors name is that kind of a weapon!" Noritz said when he heard the little black thingy start to ring loudly and David cussed and pressed the off button. "It`s all out of battery, can I borrow yours?" he asked the woman and she nodded and dug up her cell phone and handed it to David. "What is that…? " Horizt started. "Shut up" David barked angrily.

"Do you think trusting these people is wise, my prince?" Horizt asked nervously and Legolas frowned. "We may not have any other choice, beside Alfred the elf, may help us" he answered and slowly put his bow down. "Hmm…. but we need to concern us about our friends, and the mad wizard" Noritz reminded them and his twin nodded.

"One step of the time, my friend" Legolas said. David ended the call and handed the phone to the woman and then looked at the strangers. "Alfy should be over any sec, now I must admit you guys had me fooled for some time"

The woman removed some hair from her face and said. "They did play the part very well, tell me who are you suppose to be" she asked the dwarfs. "I am not suppose to be anybody I am: Noritz third cousins-nephew of the great Gimli son of Gloin and this is my brother" he said and pointed to his twin. 

"Hmm….I can't remember you being in the book, but surly" she turned to the tall blond man and said. "You must be Legolas Greenleaf the elf" Legolas took a step back with a slight look of panic on his face.

"How is it my lady, you know my name" the woman laughed again. "You never let go do you? Everybody who have read the book or seen the movie would have recognized you…. but I must admit you are a lot cuter then the guy in the movie" she blinked and Legolas took another steep back and looked in another direction. David grunted. "Not only that, she has read the book probably five times, and her parents are even worse they named her after locations"

The woman turned around sharply and burned David with her eyes. "I am perfectly happy with my name David" she said and furrowed her eyebrows, showing the others that there were unresolved issues between them.

"My lady, would you give me the honor of knowing your name?" the elf prince asked, and the woman nudged David in the shoulder. "If you had been as polite as he, we would never have broken up" she said brightly and David growled.

"My name is Henneth Annûn Lórien, but people just call me Rory, this here is David Simperfiled, but I guess you already know this" she said and put her hands in her pockets, trying to get some warmth back in them, it was really a cold day for being in April.

Legolas eyes glowed brightly as he muttered. "Lórien, how I wish to gaze upon your blue sky and feel the wind wash trough the trees of the forest."

Horizt and Noritz sighed, thinking about the home they had left, while they stared at David, they didn`t trust the guy no matter what the elf said.  "So what quest are you guys on?" David asked mockingly and Horizt growled.

"We are hunting for a powerful wizard who put us here in this dreadful place with his evil magic"

David laughed and hit Rory playfully in the shoulder. "You hear that, they are so deep into this" he chuckled and Rory took a steep away from her x-boy friend and sighed. "Don`t pay him any attention he has no manners" she said.

Legolas and the dwarfs nodded slowly still staring at David who continued to laugh. Rory had to admit that she found the situation amusing, and it lifted her spirit. Alfred knew how down she had been when she discovered that her parents were not her real parents. This was just the thing she needed to get her mind off it, and get her in a good mood.

"A powerful wizard, what is his name?" she asked, deciding to play along, it wasn`t so often she `meet` people from Middle Earth. A dark shadow flickered over Legolas` face and he felt the cold wind creep up his back. 

" A name, that I almost dare not utter" he said with a sense of dread feel over Noritz and he   gripped his weapons tightly.

"He has many names, my lady, but he goes under the name of _Naur Hen, _which is on the common tongue: the fire eye" he said and David sighed. "As I said, common stop it with the joke already, we know Alfred hired you to do this" he said a little annoyed now.

"This is not a laughing matter" Noritz said and stared at David gripping his axe again and Rory put a hand on David's shoulder and whispered. "Stop it David". "When is the Alfred the elf, coming?" Noritz asked when he felt that they had been standing here to long. He could not explain it, but it was something about this place that bothered him…

"Patient my friend" Legolas said always calmly, then he turned to the dwarf and asked.

"Where is your brother" They all looked around and could see no sign of the dwarf. 

"Oh no" Noritz whispered and felt panic start to rip trough his body and he spun around looking for his twin.

"He is gone!"


	3. Naur Hen

Disclaimer:  I wonder what happens if I don`t disclaim them…. Anyway Rory, David, Horizt and Noritz are mine. (For the one who asked, Horizt and Noritz are not in the books, I just made them up) Thanks for the reviews, keep`em coming. English is not my first language.

**Chapter III: _Naur Hen_**

It is sad that you do not feel the true virtue of nature, because it`s nature's spirit you will face when you reach your doom

"He probably got bored with the whole thing and went home, something I suggest you to do!" David said and crossed his arm and stared at Legolas and Noritz.  "Shut up David" Rory growled, David opened his mouth to protest but then found it better to do as she said. If there was going to be any hope of them getting back together he just had to play along.

"Were can he have gone?" Noritz cried out and was about to run down the street, when Rory 

grabbed him by the collar and said sternly. "Calm down, we will find your brother, it can't be that difficult to spot a dwarf, dressed in chain mail, in Blue Cove".  She turned around to say something to Legolas, when she spotted that the `elf` was also gone. A few seconds later they heard the sound of leaves rattling and then he jumped down from one of the small trees, planted by the road and sighed deeply.

He looked at the tree sadly and let his hands rest against the trunk. "This tree suffers," he muttered. Rory suddenly realized that he wasn`t acting anymore, she had never seen anybody being more honest then he was just now. What else was strange: it suddenly wasn`t cold anymore. A warm wind flushed with sounds and cents she had never experienced before started to twirl around her, and for a moment she left the hard stone world they were inn, and she stood if a forest. It only lasted a couple of seconds, before David's laughter brought her back to reality and broke the spell.

"Okay, tree hugger, I'm going to award you a Oscar for that performance" he chuckled. Legolas turned around, and Rory was afraid that a fight would break out between them, but he simple let his hand rest a moment longer on the tree and then said to David. "It is sad that you do not feel the true virtue of nature, because it`s nature's spirit you will face when you reach your doom" This only cracked David even more up and he bent over gasping for air.

Rory suddenly felt embarrassed for knowing David and she took a step away from him. "If we are going to find Horizt…." She said, hoping to change conversation topic, David stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Rory, this has gone on long enough, I am going to go home, eat dinner and watch some football"

Just then they heard the sound of a bell, the turned around and saw somebody coming towards them in a horrific speed. Once again Legolas and Noritz reached for their weapons and were ready to defend them self against this unknown creature when Rory's voice broke trough the sound.

"It`s Alfred"

The bike stopped a few meters from them, and a man with long shaggy brown hair, dressed in a long leather coat with a pair of army boots, jumped off and then looked at Legolas, Noritz to David and Rory.

"Oh…my…God!" he said slowly and before anybody could do or say anything, he had seized Legolas` hand with his own and was shaking it furiously. "I can't say what honor it is to meet you…Mr. Greenleaf…. your majesty" he stuttered and then wrapped his arms around the confused elf and hugged him tightly.

"Air" Legolas gasped trying to free him self from the stranger, Noritz was about to aid his friend, when Alfred snapped out of it and let the elf go.  "Sorry…your majesty" he said embarrassed and started to dust some dirt off the prince and straightened his clothes.

"Stop it already Alfred, we know you hired these guys to dress up and play a joke on us…haha…it was very funny but now tell them to stop it!" David said stepping into commando mode. Alfred looked at David confused and then at Rory. " I didn`t do this, honest." David was really getting sick of it all and was about to grab Alfred by his neck and tell him to cut it out, when Rory put her hand on his arm and said.

"David, maybe you should go home, Alfred and I can handle this" he turned around and looked at her, and saw something he hadn't seen in here eyes for a long time. That faint glow that always seemed to linger with her was starting to glow again. "Eh…no" he said sternly. " I am not about to leave you here, with these mad men…. and Alfred".

"We can not stand here and talk, my brother may be in danger, the orcs may have taken him"

Noritz said snapping everybody back in reality. "Horizt?" asked Alfred and Rory explained that he was Noritz twin brother who had suddenly disappeared. "Hmm…." Alfred mused. "Short, chubby little fellow, about your size dressed in a ring-mail?" Noritz nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, you have seen him?" 

"I am not sure…but I thought it was odd that a man dressed like that was walking into K-mart"

"K-mart, what kind of dank pool of corruption is that place" Noritz cried and grabbed his axe ready to charge K-mart.

"Relax it`s a store" Rory said "but we better hurry, I have a feeling that he might be in trouble"

            Rory was right, by the time they got to the shop, a crowd had already gathered around the front doors, looking eagerly in trough the window. Rory tiptoed and saw over their heads and in trough the class window, were Horizt was pointing his axe to the shopkeeper, two police officers were pointing their gun at him, and an elderly lady was on the floor.

"What is going on?" Alfred asked and Rory filled her lounges and looked at Legolas and Noritz. "You guys better hide, this can only get better if they see you" Noritz was about to protest, when Legolas said calmly. "Let us do as the lady bid." He couldn't explain it, but somehow he trusted her, maybe it was even something deeper.

"Alfred, let us go inn" Rory said and turned to David. "You stay here," she ordered. "But…" he wined, but it was to late, Rory and Alfred were already on their way trough the crowd.

As they finally reached the door, a large officer grabbed their arms and said sternly. "You cannot enter, don't you see that this place is being robbed". Rory freed her arm from the police officer's grip and said calmly. "Madam you don`t understand, this is our…cousin from Norway " she said and Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, from Norway" he said, he officer looked at them for a long time. "From Norway, ey?" he asked suspiciously and Rory nodded. "Yeah can't you see, Norway is still not out of the Viking age, he is just confused" she said, the officer was about to protest, when it dawned on him, that this poor confused man from Norway, was probably scared with all the modern technology, it was the police's duty to protect and help the innocent.

"Of course" the police officer said, and straightened up, he could already smell the Medal of Honor. "You may step inn" he opened the door, and they walked inn.

"Halt!" Horizt said when he heard the little bell over the door ring, and then he recognized Rory and calmed a little down. "Eh…Horizt, your brother is waiting for you" Rory said, unsure how to handle the situation.  Horizt lowered his axe for a moment and then he said. "I found the dark mage" he said and then raised his guard again.

"And this scum bag is one of his spies."

Alfred leaned closer to Rory and then whispered "the dark mage?" "Yeah, the wizard they are hunting, that somehow transported them from Middle Earth to Blue Cove" she answered, keeping one eye on the door and another and Horizt. "Oh" Alfred answered and wiped some hair from his forehead. 

"Horizt, you better come with us" Rory said, just a tad sharper in her voice. "I assume you this man is no spy, are you sire?" she asked and the teenager-shopkeeper, shook his head.

"No…no…sir" he stuttered and swallowed nervously. "Argh…I don`t believe him!" Horizt said and took a steep closer to the teenager and raised his axe again. In the same moment, the two officers curled their finger around the trigger. "Step away, and lower your weapon!" they said and Rory sighed.

"Horizt, com on, they are three against you!" Alfred reasoned and Horizt snorted. " I once took out an army of orcs single handed" "Yeah, but orcs don`t have guns" Rory muttered wondering what the hell she had done to end up in this mess. A couple of hors ago she was on her way home from work, having no bigger problem then what to have for dinner. Now she was negotiating with a dwarf who tried to rob K-mart with an axe. Not to mention the dwarf and elf that was waiting for them outside.

"My good dwarf" Alfred said suddenly taking control, and then he lowered his voice. "They are indeed spies, but spies with great magic powers, there is no shame in backing out when you can save your life"

"A dwarf never backs out," Horizt cried bravely.  "Then what good will your death serves?" Alfred asked and Horizt opened his mouth to answer, when Alfred continued.  "If we are going to battle the wizard we need to take him were it hurts" Rory decided to let Alfred do what ever he was doing.

Horizt sighed and figured that the man probably was right. "I will let you live for now, scum, but mark my words, when the wizard is dead, his spies and allies will fall like flies," he growled. The teenager just nodded eagerly and Rory sighed in relief as Horizt started to march out.

As the door slid open, the crowd parted and applause broke out. Rory, not like any attention quickly hurried overt to David, while Alfred started to bow elegantly and cried. "We came we saw, and we saved" the police officer who had let them in was wiping his tears and the two stranger also disappeared, when suddenly something struck him.

"There are no Vikings in Norway, it's the 21st century!"

            "What in Gloins name were you doing" Noritz asked when they had escaped the crowd and was save and sound in a small park. "I found the dark lord" Horizt snorted and David rolled his eyes. "You are not to leave the party!" Legolas said sternly and Horizt crossed his arms.

"No elf can tell a dwarf what he can, and can not do!"

"An elf prince can" his brother said and Horizt was about to argue when Alfred said.

"It doesn't matter, hopefully no damage is done" Rory nodded "but you can't keep wandering around like that, people wile notice you and start asking question."

"For Christ's sake, cut the crap already, they are not real, these beards are even fake!" David cried out angrily and marched over and grabbed Noritz `s beard and pulled hardly. The dwarf cried out in pain and anger, and a few minutes later his sharp axe blade was resting against David's neck.

"If you ever touch me again, then there is no power that will save your head!" he warned and David nodded quickly. Rory shook her head slowly and sighed again, she didn`t really know what to believe. Either these guys were brilliant actors, had amnesia or…they were real. That last possibility was so unlikely that she didn`t even want to think about it.

"Were did you see the dark Lord?" Alfred suddenly asked. Horizt dug up something from his pocket and handed it to Alfred.  It was a newspaper clipping, and Alfred stared at it for a long time. Then he held the picture up for the others to see.

"_Naur Hen"_

Legolas muttered and the dark shadow appeared on his face again. Suddenly the cold wind that had been teasing them the whole day tore at their clothes and skin, making the hair on their neck rise. "This is just it" David muttered and kicked a rock, and then he stomped away, muttering that they had all snapped.

"The dark lord" Noritz said slowly and gripped is axe tighter.

"Alfred isn't that…." Rory said carefully and Alfred nodded. "Yes, the President of the United States of America"


	4. The Story part one

Disclaimer: I am still trying to see, what happens if I don`t disclaim them….sorry this chapter is a little daft, I have to…gather some  ends.

**Chapter IV: The Story, part one.**

"Okay then, let us for one crazy moment say that this is true…." Rory said and looked at the men gathered around her kitchen table. The two dwarfs and the elf were looking at awe at everything. They had been amazed that she had a water pump inside her house, and wondered what kind of sorcery had made the lights without flames.

"Tell us what happened" Alfred said, and looked at Rory daring her to say anything "and from the beginning" Rory added ignoring Alfred's warning.

            "It was only months after the destruction of the One Ring" Legolas said and sighed, thinking back on more happy times.  "Middle Earth was once against calm, and people were picking up their lives after the battles. Then one night a couple of moons ago, a strange light was seen in Angbad" 

"Angbad?" Alfred asked and Legolas was about to explain when Rory suddenly rose. "I'll get John Howe's maps" she said and disappeared. A few minutes later she returned with a small green book and unfolded a large map of Middle Earth. Horizt, Noritz and Legolas stared at the map as it was a ruby and then Horizt whispered.

"What man created this?"

"John Howe"

"Who was he, has he ever been to Middle Earth?"

"Eh…Alfred?"

"Ohm…. yes, but let us not dwell with that"

Alfred scanned the map, and then soon what had to be Angbad, and then turned to Legolas urging him to continue.  "It was in the First Age of Sun, that Morgoth, the Dark Enemy hid him self in the Pits of Angbad, and wrought his masterpieces of evil from flames and sorcery.  His dark jewels of the Dark Enemy's genius were Great Worms" Legolas paused and saw the dark shadow that had appeared on the dwarf's faces.

"Worms" Rory asked and Horizt nodded. "Dragons"

Alfred whistled slowly. "Dragons ey, Smaug" he muttered and the dwarves looked at him with mixture of awe and curiosity. " You know our story, but not our land" Legolas said, and Alfred shook his head.

"What is your stories…history is for us…. fairytales"

"Fairytales?" Noritz asked puzzled. "Let us talk about that later, continue with your story Legolas" Rory said. She could not explain it but she had some how grown into what was happening around her. There was this tiny part of her that hoped, wanted, begged for this to be true. What part of her it was she didn`t know, but she knew it was a part that had been well hidden for a long time. 

"It had been years since anybody had spotted a dragon, and Smaug was believed to be the last one, that was until a couple of moons ago," Legolas said. "With the strange lights, came also the dragons" he said and a sense of dread fell over his face.

"Villages were burned, people slaughter and war broke out. The people who wanted to fight the monster, the people who wanted to hide, and the people who wanted to do nothing"

Silence fell over the table as they all at around in deep seriousness. Rory blinked her eyes a couple of times as images began to flicker in her brain. It was not until her kettle started to chime, that the tension was broken.  "Hum…anybody want any tea?" she asked and Alfred shook his head slowly.

"Sure you're not British, you are probably the only one in Blue Cove that drinks that wrenched stuff"

The words were harmless, but it struck deeper into her then Alfred realized. Rory tensed and she turned around and looked at her, her eyes blank with unshed tears, and Alfred quickly realized his mistake. The wounds were still fresh in her after her parents had told her she was adopted.

"Sorry" he muttered, and Rory shook her head and smiled sadly. "It`s alright, anybody want anything else to drink?"

" Some ale would be nice" Horizt and Noritz said in union and Rory shook her head. "Sorry, no can do, but try this" she said and placed a bottle of Coke on the table. The three strangers bent their heads and stared at the black liquid filled bottle, like it was the most extraordinary thing they had ever seen.

Hesitating Horizt grabbed the bottle, looked unsure at his brother who nodded slowly. They held their breath as Horizt put the bottle to his lips and slowly drank. A few minutes later he spite the Coke out, soaking Alfred who sat opposite of him. "What are you trying to do, poison me" he said and rose, grabbing his axe.

"Sorry" Rory said and quickly removed the bottle. "Try this then" she muttered and placed some apple juice on the table. Legolas grabbed the carton and sniffed it. "Fruit, in a box?" he said curiously and placed the carton at his lips and drank. The two dwarves looked at him, waiting for him to spit the drink out.

After he had emptied the carton he put it down and wiped his lips. "Truly a miracle drink" he said and smiled.

            When they had all satisfied their thirst they sat once again around the table, and Legolas continued his story. "It was discovered that an evil wizard…" and Alfred muttered under his breath "is there any other kind" "…was behind it all".

"A council was called and it was decided that a party of seven would set out to Angbad, and try to locate the Dark Lords lair," Noritz said breaking in to the story.  Horizt nodded eagerly and continued to tell that after weeks of walking they finally reached the Wizards lair, when they discovered that it was empty.

"Only four of seven remained, our friends were lost, and it seemed like we had traveled so far only to discover that the wizard was gone"

"To bad you couldn't have phone and checked that he was home" Alfred nodded and Rory hit him in the chest. 

"So how did you end up here?" she asked when the silence got to heavy again. The dwarves and elf sighed deeply. "We were about to leave his lair, when our hafling friend, discovered a mirror, and that is the last thing we remember"

"A halfling, but were is he?" Alfred asked and Noritz sighed. "We have been trying to tell you this all morning, we know not were he is, and it worries us" Horizt grunted. "He his probably in some kind of trouble, who wanted to bring him along anyway?" "It doesn't matter, we cannot abandon him," Legolas said sternly and the dwarves sighed knowing, and hating that he was right.

"And this dark Lord, is the man?" Rory asked and brought out the newspaper. The three men nodded their head, and it looked Horizt was ready to attack the paper, when Alfred said calmly. 

"Who saw the Presi…the wizard last?"

"Slaves we freed from his realm" Noritz shuddering when he thought about the people they had rescued from the darkness. Rory sighed again, she didn`t really know what to believe. "Alfred, can I talk with you for a sec?" she asked and before he could reply she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room.

            "Crazy huh?" he asked when they were sure they could not hear them. "I'm not sure…. what if they are telling the truth?" Alfred looked at her stunned and then started to laugh. "You are kidding right, you can't honestly believe them?"

"God, you are starting to sound like David, humor me, what if it IS true" she didn`t realize how sharp her voice was and Alfred took a steep back and lifted his hands in sign of retreat. "Yeah, yeah, what if it IS true," he said slowly. "What do we do, walk over to the president and say. "Excuse me sir, but in Middle Earth you are a Dark wizard and your dragons are killing people….could you please stop"

Rory had to admit that when she heard it like that it sounded really idiotic. But she still could not explain this fire inside her that had suddenly started to burn. "Look, Alfred, I can't explain it, but I feel like…. this is true" she said slowly. Alfred sighed deeply and closed his eyes briefly and then said.

"You believe them, don`t you?"

She walked over to the window and stared out, even inside she could feel the cold wind wash around her. " It might sound crazy, but it was not long ago when we believed in fairytales" she said mostly to her self. She then turned around and asked. "What happened, when did we stop believe in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, in magic?"

"When we grew up" Alfred said slowly and walked over to her. "Then call me a child because I believe…. I may be fucked up…but right now I believe I have two dwarves and an elf prince in my kitchen"

"Maybe you are fucked up…. but then I am just as bad…because…I think I believe to" Alfred said slowly. She turned around. "You are not saying that, just to make me feel better?"

"Nope, I am saying that because I mean it"

Just then they heard a scream from the kitchen.


	5. The trouble starts

Disclaimer: Hmm…nobody has sued me for not disclaiming them….yet… Thx for the R&R, this and the next will probably be the last one before Christmas, since we are going away. So have a Very Merry Christmas everybody.

**Chapter V: The trouble starts.**

It was not the scream of panic or fear, more like a scream of rage. They entered the kitchen and found Horizt and Noritz on the table, the elf, looking rather confused, in the corner aiming his bow at the `monster`.

"What foul beast of evil is that?" Horizt cried and raised his axe, the  `beast` growled, but when he saw Rory, his eyes lit up and its tail began to wag happily. "That is my dog" Rory said and walked over to her pet, before it got an axe in its scull or an arrow between its eyes.

"That is no dog, that is a wolf" 

"No, it`s and Irish wolf hound, just a large specie of dogs" Rory explained, the others relaxed a little and Legolas lowered his bow, Horizt and Noritz hesitated then they jumped down and stared at the dog, as if it was a dragon. 

"Come here, Dante" Alfred said and Dante walked happily over to Alfred and sniffed his palm, "let us go outside" Alfred called and the dog barked happily, as he passed the dwarves they took a step back, Dante was almost as tall as them.

"Is there any other beast in this house?" Horizt asked when Dante left the kitchen and they could hear his happy barks from the living room.  Rory shook her head and sat down by the kitchen table again.

"If we are going to help you, we need to make a few rules clear" she said in a tone her mother had to often used on her. "So you will help us then, my lady?" Legolas asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don`t know how to get you back to Middle Earth, but at least we can try and locate your friend"

Alfred walked back in, sighed and sat down next to Rory. "So we are in to this?" he asked and she nodded.  Horizt and Noritz looked at each other and then sat down by the table again, and not even hesitating the elf prince joined them. 

            "How are we going to find your friend…. what is his name?" Rory asked, "Gustav" Legolas answered quickly. "Gustav…" Rory mused and turned to Alfred hoping he would have any ideas. "We could use the traditional door to door method," he suggested and Rory shook her head.

"That would only attract to much attention, and right now that is the last thing we need" Alfred nodded knowing she was right. "So I guess we can out write the police as well," he muttered. "Were would Gustav go if he got separated from you guys?" Rory asked and looked at the dwarves, who thought long and hard.

"Probably to the nearest tavern, to get something to drink"

"Right" Legolas said and Alfred nodded slowly. "So maybe we should head around in the locale pubs" "Yeah, but maybe we should split up, that way we won't attract to much attention and we will cover the pubs faster" Rory suggested and the others nodded.

"Then we need David's help" Alfred said after a long pause of silence and Rory groaned. "You can't seriously mean that…." She trailed off and Alfred nodded. "He knows the pubs and clubs better then any other," he said sternly.

They could hear the barking of the dog from the other side of the door, but this time neither drew their weapons. "Shut up!" they heard David call from inside, and a few moments later the barking stopped. Then they heard the rattling of keys in the door, and then slowly the door opened-

-And closed.

"David, common!" Rory said and banged her fists against the oak door.  They could hear him curse, and then slowly the door slid open again.  This time Rory put her foot inside the doorframe before David had time to close the door.

"Aren't you guys finished with this nonsense, I am in the middle of a football game" he sighed as they squeezed past him and into the corridor.  "We need your help to find Gustav" Rory said and David rolled his eyes. "Gustav?" "The Hafling, they suspect that he is in one of the local taverns…eh bars or pubs," Alfred explained and David sighed even deeply, then he grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Rory when are you going to stop with this nonsense" David said sharply. Rory tugged her arm free from his grip and crossed her arms and turned away from him. "This can't be any nonsense" "So you honestly believe that they are from Middle Earth and that President Bush is some dark Lord" 

Rory opened her mouth to explain to David what she believed but then realized that no matter what she said he would still believe that she was crazy. He walked behind and looked at her back for a long time and sighed deeply. His brown eyes were filled with concern and sorrow and he put a hand on her shoulder and said slowly.

"I know this thing with your parents is hard but…you can't let that cloud your judgment"

She could hear him breath down her neck and he slowly turned her around and lifted her chin so that her eyes were staring into his and he said slowly. "Come on Rory, go and tell the freaks in my corridor to go back to the Asylum they came from and then you and I can." She removed his hands from her and turned around sharply and stared out the window at the darkness that was slowly settling over them, then she turned back and stared at him for a long time, her eyes blank like steel.

"Forget it David, we don`t need your help" she said slowly and turned to walk out, when he grabbed her arm again. He didn`t know why he put up with all her craziness, why he even bothered to try and win her back.

"Rory…" he said slowly and then sighed, showing her that he had given up. "Fine I'll help you," he muttered, mostly to him self and Rory smiled.  "Thank you" she said quietly and then walked back out to the others. 

            "Okay, Noritz and I will take the bars…taverns on the upper east side" Alfred said and marched in front of the, rather strange, gathering outside David's house. He felt like a general, and he had to admit that he liked the feeling. "Rory, you and Legolas, take the bars down town" he said and Rory nodded.

"Horizt, you and David take the ones in around the park" 

"You can't be serious, I am not going with this dog" Horizt said and glared at David, who also growled. Of all the person gathered outside his house, the tempered dwarf was his least favorite one.

"Yeah, I don`t want to go with this midget either" David said and looked pleadingly at Rory and Alfred. "Why can't I go with Rory?" he asked. "Because they need our help, they can't find their way around here" Alfred said. What he really thought that sending this bunch out between people was like arming a living time bomb. 

"We need to attract as little attention as possible at that means: Do not try to rob any groceries" 

"He was a spy for the Dark Lord!" 

"Do not show people `the finger`"

"I thought that was the way you greeted people here"

"Do no raise your weapons at any people"

"Or animals"

"Is that clear!" Alfred said and looked at his `army` daring anybody to protest. "Clear" Rory said and sent David a look that warned him to try any thing funny.  David and Horizt looked at each other like to hungry tigers, ready to chew each other heads off.

"And try not to kill anyone" Alfred said when he saw the look the dwarf and David were sending each other.  David sighed and was about to say something, when Rory's stare made him change his mind. "Okay, let us split up gang! We meet at Rory's place in two hours" Alfred said brightly.

"This is not Scooby Do!" David growled. "Who is that?" Noritz asked curiously as the gang split up. Rory and Legolas stood for a moment watching the others go, and when they could no longer see them, Rory turned to the elf and said.

"This feels just like the `Parting of the Fellowship"

"How is it that you know so much about us, and yet we know nothing about you" he asked as they started to walk and Rory shook her head slowly, wondering how she was going to explain to them that here in USA, they were characters of a book.

"I just hope, nobody gets into any trouble," she muttered as they turned the corner. Her hopes would go unheard.


	6. The Journey to Hell (s).

Disclaimer: Hm…. Don`t have much to say, except that English is not my first language.

**Chapter VI: The Journey to Hell (s).**

"When we go inn here, I will do the talking" David said as they walked trough the park. The clock was around six pm, and most of the people were inside eating dinner or watching TV, luckily. David wondered what would happen if anybody saw him with this…. this dwarf. He had decided that if anybody asked them what he was doing walking around dressed like a Viking, he would tell them…tell them…it was a publicity thing.

"What in Mordors name is that?" Horizt asked and pointed to a large metal pole, he could see there were several of them along the way, and some had even begun to glow faintly.  David sighed, he really whished they could drop this act.

"It`s a lamp post" 

"Ay…what do it do?"

"It gives light, so we can see were we walk and drive"

He had to explain the simplest of things for the man, like what a fire hydrant was, or what they used a parking meter for, even the point of the yellow dots in the middle of the road. Horizt on the other hand, looked like a kid in a candy store, and made notes of everything strange he saw, maybe they were spies to the Dark Lord.

"Remember, no talking, no staring, and now axe using" David said as he opened the door to the `The Barrow Inn. ` As they entered the dwarf looked like he had come home after a hard day of fighting orcs and goblins. They looked around in the dimly lit bar and saw that only a couple people were seated in the dark corners, quietly drinking their ale.

David walked over to the bar, looked around and then leaned over the counter and whispered. "Sam?" the bartender turned around, and put a glass in front of David and asked tiredly. "The usual?" David shook his head and said that he was not here on a social business.

"I am looking for somebody" he said, and looked over his shoulder at the couple sitting in the corner, staring at them. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Ey…who might that be?" he said and leaned over the counter as well facing David.

"A man called Gustav" David said and looked at the couple in the corner again; they were staring out the window. He couldn't explain it, but he didn`t trust them. Horizt also looked nervously around, gripping his axes tighter and was ready to charge at the first sign of danger.

"Gustav ey…. small…. chubby fellow…. dressed in a brown tunic, wearing a cloak and a sword?"

David's eye grew and he turned to Horizt who nodded eagerly, that sounded just like their halfling.  "You've seen him?" David asked and cast one last glance at the people in the corner, but this time they were gone. Sam sighed and straightened up. "Nope"

            They walked back outside in the cold wind and hurried down the street. "Well that helped, if I were in control we would have smashed some heads" Horizt grunted as they crossed the street, barley avoiding a truck that honked its horn at them. Horizt lifted his middle finger at the driver, and David grabbed his hand before they ended up in a fight.

"What about this place then?" Horizt asked as they passed a large and noisy bar with pink neon lights shining in the dark. David stopped and shook his head. "I don`t think he would go in here" he said, and was about to continue to walk, when Horizt grabbed his arm and said. 

"We better look" they could hear laughter, whistle and music coming from inside. 

"It looks like there is a party going on" the dwarf said and could already feel the taste of food on his lips. "I don`t think…." David urged, but it was to late, the dwarf had seized his hand and pulled him in trough the double front doors. When they entered and their eyes adjusted to the light, the dwarf's chin dropped down to his feet.

"What in Morios name is this place, what dammed soul roam here, surly this is the road to hell" he said slowly and drank in the sight of the dancing women and the laughing and screaming men. David sighed and put a hand on the dwarves shoulder.

"Horizt, this is a strip joint"

            "So you are sure you have not seen Gustav" Alfred asked and the perky waitress nodded, not stopping chewing her gum for even a second. "I am sure, honey" she said and blew a large pink bubble, before she turned around and skipped towards the counter.

"This is the third place" Noritz said and sighed heavily. Alfred also sighed and they walked over to the counter and sat down, hoping to catch their breath, and get the feeling back in their fingers.  Alfred had to admit that he liked the situation, very much. There was nothing he liked better then to solve mysteries and play detective, when he also got to do it with a dwarf from Middle Earth, well it was like finding oil in his back yard.

But he was rather concerned about Rory, they had grown up together and never before had she acted like she did now…it was strange, but she suddenly seemed to belong. He knew she had the mind and heart of a child and still believed in fairytales, but this was different. He shrugged the thought away; anything that got Rory off the `trouble` with her parents was a good thing, even if it was a joke.

"How difficult can it be to find a hafling in Blue Cove" he muttered and stared out the window at the cars passing by.  "Not as difficult as it is to find a wizard in Middle Earth" Noritz said and jumped up on one of the tall bar chairs. 

"What will it be, sugar" the bartender asked and walked over to them. "Uh…just a ale" Alfred muttered and the bartender nodded and then turned to Noritz. "And you then?" she asked. "He will have a pint as well," Alfred said quickly before the dwarf blew their cover.

"They come in pints!" he asked, as the large glass was placed in front of him.

Just then a man dressed in a black suite and wearing sunglasses sat down next to them. Noritz raised an eyebrow at Alfred who just shrugged. The stranger looked around in the small bar, and then leaned closer to Alfred and whispered.

"I know were Gustav is" Alfred was about to spit his drink all over the counter, but the stranger covered his mouth and grabbed his arm. "Hush, there are spies everywhere" he whispered and scanned the nearly empty bar.

"Spies?" Alfred asked hoarsely and the man nodded. "Yes, come with me, but be quick about it" and then he slipped of the chair and hurried towards the exit, just as he was about walk out, he looked one last time around, and then nodded his head in Alfred's direction.

"What do you think?" Noritz asked when the man was gone; Alfred hesitated but then dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter, grabbed his jacket and headed towards the exit. " I say we don`t have any better lead, let us go!"

"Why do I feel like we are walking down the rode to hell" Noritz muttered.

            They walked in silence down the street. They had long ago crossed the boarder that made this the downtown, part of the city. She could see how Legolas shuddered when he saw the beggars and homeless sit on the cold and hard ground.  He had also stopped several times with every tree, sighed deeply and put his hand on the trees trunk.

"When the wizard is concurred, I will return and restore life to nature" he promised, when they saw a tree that had gotten several nails into it, and was covered with old plastic bags.  Rory didn`t want to disturb him, she found it touching that he cared so much for things other took for granted. 

"How can anything survive in this place…" he said and coughed as a car drove by them, spitting its poison at them. "We grow immune" Rory said quietly, she somehow felt ashamed to be part of this world.  "Yet, I have heard no birds sing, " he muttered as they crossed the street and headed towards a small bar at the end of an ally.

"There is little to sing about here" Rory said quietly and kicked a small metal can.  Legolas stopped and watched her for a long time. "What happened to this place" he cried and twirled around between the tall and dark buildings.  "Civilization, time, and humans" Rory said and stopped walking.

"You mean this place was once like Middle Earth?" Legolas asked shocked and Rory nodded. "A long time ago, it was like Rivendell, like Lòrien" for a moment a dark cloud flickered over the elf's eyes and he shuddered imaging his beloved home turning into this dead place. 

"Surly my lady, this is the road to hell" He muttered sadly and bent down and removed some paper and a plastic bag. Rory walked over and bent down next to him. "What is it…?" She asked slowly, and carefully Legolas exposed a small flower in the middle of the sidewalk.  "Hmm…." He muttered and let his fingers slowly touch the gentle surface of the blue flower.

Rory bit her lower lip, she didn`t want to disturb him, but they could not vast anymore time.

"Come" she said and grabbed his arm. "There is a tavern down there" she said and pointed to a small and crocket door with an unreadable sign over it.

            The entered, and coughed as the tick smoke greeted them. "Close the door" somebody bellowed from the darkness, and quickly they entered and heard the door close behind them.  Their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and soon they saw what this place hosted. Men dressed in leather jackets, with piercing and tattoo stared paranoid at each other. In one corner a man was cleaning his nails with a large jungle knife.

"My lady, what is this place?" Legolas answered and Rory bit he lower lip and tried not to stare at the guy with the lizard in the corner. " A place you don`t want to hang inn, to long" she muttered and walked with rather shaky steps over to the counter and sat down next to a large and chubby fellow.

"Urhh…excuse me" she said carefully and tried to get the bartenders attention. He turned around and glared at her with a pare of metal blue eyes. He removed some of his greasy hair from his eyes, lit a cigarette and said. "What do you want sweet cheeks"

Rory looked for a moment at Legolas, and he stood in the doorway looking very indomitable. "I am looking for somebody" with just those simple words, everybody in the room stopped what they had been doing and stared at them. Rory felt her panic start to creep up her back and looked one last time at the exit.

"You're from the police" The bartender asked, and Rory shook her head.

"FBI?"

"No"

"CIA?"

"No"

"KGB?"

"No"

"The mafia?"

"No"

"Secret Service?"

"No"

"NSA?"

"No" she said rather sharply and could feel the eyes of everybody staring at her. "He's probably not here" Rory said and rose slowly from the chair. The man sitting next to her grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Why is a pretty little things like you doing in a place like this, asking questions?" he grunted. Rory freed her self from his grip and rubbed her writs. "Leaving" she said quickly and rose, but once again he grabbed her arm, and this time one of his friends walked over and sat down on the other side of her.

Legolas, who saw that the situation was getting out of hand, quickly armed his bow, pointed it at the fat man, and said sternly "You let her go!" Everybody in the room, even the weird lizard guy, stared at the elf for along time before they burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do, Robin Hood?" The fat man laughed and wiped some tears away from his eyes.  Legolas was about to answer, when he instead fired his bow. The arrow soared trough the room, and hit the man with the knife centimeters from his crown jewels.

Nobody said anything in a long, long time. The bartender had already taken cover under the counter, when somebody yelled.

"Get him!"


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: Thx for the patience and review. Sorry for the delay in chapters, but I have been away, and for everybody trough the world. Have a happy-happy-happy, New Year.

**Chapter VII: Trouble.**

"Alfred the elf, are you sure this is a good idea?" Noritz asked nervously as they followed the stranger trough the doors and out to the darkness that greeted them. Alfred wrapped his coat tighter around his, beginning to freeze, body and nodded, trying to convince him self.

The man led them out the bar and across the street. He turned his head now and then and looked nervously over his shoulders, what he was afraid of neither Alfred or Noritz knew, but it made the hair on their back stand. The followed him a couple of meters down the street, and then suddenly he turned into an alley. They could smell the foul stench of dead cats and decomposing food. But the man didn`t seem to notice, he continued to walk.

"In here" the man said suddenly and gestured to an old red oak door. Alfred looked one last time at the dwarf, and hesitating Noritz nodded. The man lifted his hand, ready to knock on the door when Alfred said. "Before we step trough this door, tell us your name."

The man hesitated and they could clearly see the panic on his face. "Ed" he muttered as if his name was blasphemy. Then he knocked on the door, two times, and after a couple of minutes, the answer came, five knocks.

The door slid open and they stepped inside, only to be greeted by a sharp light that made them shed their eyes. It was a small basement they had entered. The walls were of gray concrete was filled with posters with UFO`s and even one from the X-files: I BELIEVE. Beside the posters were pictured of dead and praised heroes of the modern technology. There was Albert Einstein, grinning next Thomas Edison. There was even a poster with a smiling Bill Gates that said: **Gates is God.** And trough the room machines and computers glowed against them.

Noritz stared at everything, afraid that his eyes would fall out. Then suddenly two other guys' popped out from nowhere. Their faces were vampire pale, showing that they had not seen sunlight for several years; they had long hair making them look hippie, hanging over their shoulders.

The man dressed in black with the sunglasses, took of his clothes showing them an equal pale face with large brown eyes. "This is Ned and Fred," he said, gesturing to the two guys. Alfred scratched his head feeling like he had just stepped into an X-files fan fiction with the Lone Gunmen.

"You said you knew where Gustav is," Noritz said, feeling the urge to raise his axe. The three guys nodded in union and then motioned for one of the many computers. 

"We hacked into the police files earlier, we like to keep an update on what happens" Ned said and sat down in a chair, and started to type on the  keyboard. After a couple of minutes the computer chimed and a picture of Gustav appeared.

"That is him" Noritz cried, "and he is trapped inside this box!" Alfred gripped his arm, just as the dwarf raised his axe. "Calm down" he said and then turned to Ed. "How…do you know that we are looking for him" he said not feeling entirely certain about the whole situation.

"We know much" Fred said calmly and Ned nodded. "Yes and we want to help you!" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, "help us with what?" he asked feeling the need to make up some reasonable explanation to why Noritz was running around dressed as a Viking.

"Help you defeat the dark Lord"

            "I can almost guarantee you that your friend is not here!" David said and grabbed Horizt`s arm ready to drag him out from the `Pussy Cat` But the dwarf just shook him off and staggered into the club, staring, gaping and drooling over everything.

"Surly, this must be an illusion, a test to tests us…..and surly I will fail" the dwarf muttered as one of the girls slid past him, running her hand trough his hair. She then walked over to David and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Hey handsome, wanna have some fun?" she asked suggestible. David hesitated, but then quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. "Not now Lulu" he said and loosened her grip. She sighed disappointingly and strolled out to a man with thick glasses in the bar.

Horizt stared at all the woman dancing back and front on the stage, some even in cages. "What beats have trapped these woman" he sighed to himself wondering when the brutality of this gray world would end.

"I will free them" he suddenly cried and raised his axe and charged towards the cages. People stared to scream as he swung his axe, nearly cutting the head off a waitress. "To freedom" he bellowed and sliced a table in two, and then he ran towards the cages.

David heard that Horizt had gotten in trouble before he saw what the dwarf was doing. People were running around screaming, the girls were hiding behind men, who bravely tried to get as far away from the mad man with the axe as possible.

"Horizt!" David cried and tried to make his way trough the crowd. The dwarf swung his axe at the cage, and surprisingly the door slid open. The woman inside was huddled on the floor screaming and sobbing.

"Fear not" Horizt said and reached out a hand to help her to her feet, but she just cried even harder.  Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed the dwarf from behind. Before he had time to defend him self, the axe was ripped out of his hands.

"Argh" he screamed and tried to kick the person holding him, but it was useless. Finally David managed to make his way trough the crowd. He saw that five of the guards were holding Horizt who was screaming and kicking, trying desperately to get free.

"Stop!" David shouted, he was certain that nobody had heard his voice trough all the noise, but to his surprise, everybody stopped screaming and looked at him. Even Horizt stopped kicking.

"You know this man?" one of the guards asked. David was tempted to answer that he had never seen this men before in his life, but somehow he sensed that Rory would never forgive him. He swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Then you to are under arrest."

"Get him!"

One man charged at him from behind, and Legolas spun around, stared the man right in the eye and then punched him in the stomach.  Quickly he turned around kicked another man in the groin, and swiped the feet to a third one. 

Rory was about to jump off the chair, when the fat man grabbed her arm again. He dragged her out on the floor, twisted her arm around her back, and before she knew it she had a knife pressed against her neck.

"You move she looses a head!" The man warned and Rory could feel him spit in her ear.  Legolas` tensed muscles relaxed and he looked at Rory, and the men around him.  "Don`t hurt her" he said calmly and then men laughed.  Rory gritted her teeth and the man tightened his grip around her arm. 

"Let me go" she hissed and the man laughed. "Feisty little kitten" he said, "I've got a good mind what to do with you," he suggested in a raspy voice. Rory growled and struggled to get free, but it was hopeless.  "Come on!" the man said and pulled her towards the exit.

Just then she had enough, the anger towards the men, and the unused rage for David seemed to wash trough her, and suddenly she knew exactly what to do and had the strength to do it. Without thinking she stomped her foot on the mans toes, he yelped in pain and she pushed her elbow right in his stomach making him double over in pain, and even before anybody could do anything she kicked him in the knee. 

In the mist of this confusion that settled over the bar, the men charged at Legolas, but this time he withdrew two long and narrow swords. Then men yelped and immediately drew back taking cover behind each other's back.

The man Rory had hit stumbled up growled and ordered his men to take them. Hesitating a young man with a long and brow ponytail jumped at Rory, who dodged him and he went flying over the counter and crashed in the bottles and ended on the floor among heaps of glasses.

"I think we are not welcomed here anymore" Legolas said as he moved swiftly out of the way when a another man charged at him, as he passed Rory, she used her elbow on his back sending him of to unconsciousness. 

"I think you are right" she said, feeling like she was in the middle of some bad action or western movie. Legolas twirled his swords elegantly around in his hands and started to walk towards the exit, Rory followed him staring at the men left in the bar. One sat on the floor wiping blood of his nose, another man whimpered behind the counter.

"Uh…hope you had a nice time, and please come back" the bartender whimpered.

Just as they reached the exit, the door swung open and five uniformed men entered with guns drawn. Legolas spun around his swords raised to fight, but Rory sighed and put a hand on his arm and said quietly. "I don`t think that would be very wise".

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands over your heads, you are under arrest!"

He could not understand why they had to put ink on his fingers. He let the men holding his hands place the fingers on a piece of paper. He turned to Rory, to make sure everything was all right, she nodded and the look from her eyes told him to not to make any protests.

They grabbed him by the arm and then lead them trough a long and narrow corridor. Nobody needed to be a genius to understand that this was a prison, and they were prisoners. Skinny woman and fat and sleazy men reached out their arms and tried to grab them as the police officers led them down the corridor. Legolas could see that Rory was shuddering as they passed a cell were a single man with tattoos on his face was sitting. Then they were pushed into a small room, and the door was closed.

He wasn`t sure what to do, but calmly he walked over to the hard wooden bench and sat down. Rory hesitated then followed him and sat down next to him. For a long time they sat in silence before a small voice said from the room next door:

"It is good to see you again, your majesty!"


	8. Prison

Disclaimer: Thx for the reviews and keep them coming. I will try to post some more chapters soon, but this was all for now. Chapter VIII: Prison 

"It is good to see you again, your majesty!"

Legolas turned around and was stunned to see both Horizt and David in the cell next to them. Rory, who also spotted them, jumped to her feet and ran over to the bars separating the two rooms. 

"David what are you doing here!" she asked shocked. David shook his head and pointed to the dwarf. "Him, strip bar" he said, feeling that that was enough explanation, and somehow Rory imagined what had happened.

"What about you?" David asked. "A fight!" she said and rubbed the soar spot on her arm. Legolas also walked over to the bars and wrapped his fingers around the cold iron. "The worst part is, Gustav is still missing" he sighed and Horizt shook his head.

"No he's not" he said and pointed to a small fat man, sleeping in the corner. "Gustav!" Legolas exclaimed in both surprise and a hint of anger. The small man snored slightly, and Horizt walked over and nudged him with his foot. He opened his eyes, looked around and when he saw the dwarf and elf he jumped to his feet.

"Your majesty, my good dwarf" he said happily, not sure who to hug first. "Where have you been?" Legolas asked, and Gustav explained that men in dark clothes and dragged him here when he tried to exchange his knife for some food at the market.

"What about you?" Gustav asked a looking from the man to the young woman in the cell with Legolas. "Luckily, we meet some friends" Legolas smiled and Horizt grumbled. "Yes and we found were the Dark Lord is hiding" Horizt said. 

David sighed and ignored the looks Rory were sending him. "Let us not talk about this now, I am sure we are in to much trouble already" he muttered. Rory nodded and filled her lungs, she could feel that the walls were starting to close in on her, and she gripped the iron bars tight with her fingers, feeling her muscles tense.

"What we need to worry about is getting out!" David said, trying to be the voice of reason in this nut house. Legolas and Gustav nodded slowly, while Horizt grumbled again. "And were is my brother and Alfred the elf!"

"An elf, in this stone world?" Gustav said. "He is not an elf" David sighed, wondering exactly how far this would go, had they not reached the edge of insanity already.  "But why did you…?"  He asked, but nobody answered. Rory let go of the bars and ran a hand nervously trough her hair and started to pace. 

David was the only one obvious to her behavior, but then again he had know her since they were kids. "Rory" he said calmly when she started to move back and front. She turned her head sharply in his direction and he could see that her eyes were larger already.

"What!" she snapped, and he knew that she was close to loosing it. "Calm down, try not to think about the walls" he said calmly and she nodded and rubbed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Now Legolas also noticed that the young woman was acting differently.

"What is wrong?" he asked and looked at David. "Claustrophobia" he explained and furrowed his eyebrow in concern, he knew Rory had an extreme case of claustrophobia; sometimes she couldn't even drive in a car.

"What is that?" Legolas asked and turned his head in her direction; he could hear that she had started to mutter to her self, telling her mind to be calm. "She freaks out in small places, she hates being locket up" David said and wanted nothing more then to bend the bars between them so that he could be the one to comfort her.

"Is there nothing we can do?" the elf asked concerned and David thought for a moment. The best thing was to get her to think about something else. "Hey, remember the summer we went to your grandmothers" she turned and looked at him sharply, her eyes cold as ice.

`Auch` he thought, `wrong topic` she had been especially emotional to anything that had with family since she discovered she was adopted. Legolas knew what David was trying to do; he was trying to get her to think about something else.

"My lady…the people in the tavern, called me Robin Hood, who was he?" he asked. Rory stopped pacing and sighed.

"A fiction man, a character from books and movies?"

"A character?"

"Yeah, a make believe person"

"What was he famous for?"

"Running around in a green dress, taking money from the rich and giving to the poor"

Suddenly they heard steps coming in the their direction, they could also hear other prisoners shout and call the officer names. They all turned their attention to the door, and Rory sighed when she saw who was with the police.

"Here they are sir, lunatics from the carnival if you ask me" the officer said and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Nobody asked you," the person next to him grumbled.  Rory walked over to the bars, ready to face the person on the other side.

"Hi, Steve" she muttered and the man gasped. "Rory, so it really is you!" he said almost panicked. He turned to the officer and told him to unlock the door immediately. Legolas made room for the tall and dark haired man in the snappy suite to walk inn.

"What were you thinking, what do you think will happen if the press gets hold of this!" he bellowed and waived his finger in front of Rory's face. Rory swallowed and took a steep back.

"It is not Rory's fault" David said, trying to help Rory escape from Steve her manager.

"Shut up" Steve snapped and turned to the officer. "What are her charges?" 

"Destruction of properties, assault" he said dryly and Steve shook his head slowly. "Rory, the show opens in one week and what do you do, end up in jail" Rory opened her mouth, ready to defend her situation, but then knew that there was nothing she could say to satisfy Steve.

"Show?" Legolas and Horizt asked and Rory nodded. "I sing in a musical," she explained and Steve grumbled. "You have the lead roll in a  Broadway musical, we were going to leave tomorrow. And what do you think will happen now!" he boomed. Legolas was about ready to stand up and defend Rory from this man, when Steve calmed down.  He straightened up, dusted some dirt from his dress and fixed his tie. 

"Rory, darling we have been talking about this…. you need to think of your image, think about the record contract…waiting" he said and grabbed her arms, and turned her around so that she had her focus fully on him.

"Your image…. need to be clean" he said and wiped some hair away from her face. "Why don`t you let our people fix these" he asked calmly touching her ears. Rory just stood still, suddenly not having the strength to move.

"It is just a simple plastic operation"

David felt the need to punch the managers guts, he didn`t care how much the man had helped Rory on her way to success. Suddenly Legolas took a steep back and gasped in shock, the same did Gustav and Horizt.

"Your ears!" Horizt said in shock and Rory quickly hid them behind her hair again. It was the one thing she was ashamed of, her ears were long a pointed, her parents and doctors had said it was something in the genes, nothing that couldn't be fixed with today's technology.

"My lady…your ears!" Legolas said slowly and took a step in her direction again. They were the ears of an elf.


	9. Mirror

Disclaimer: Hm….you know the drill. Hang in for more chapters, but I am working on other stories as well, so have patience.

_"WTF? you stole that name from shindo, didn't you? cheap bastard."  ?????????????????????????????????????????????????_ Chapter IX: Mirror "Did I turn off the light, or on the darkness?" 

"So Gustav is in jail" Alfred muttered and started to pace in the small basement. Ed, Ned and Fred nodded slowly and Noritz just stared at the box they called a computer wondering how he was going to get the hafling out of it.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, when the computer suddenly made a small sound causing everybody to jump out of the chairs. Ned grabbed the keyboard and started rapidly to type something, while the others stared over his shoulders.

"Great Gimli, they have captured Legolas and the others as well," Noritz said when a couple of pictures flickered across the screen. "Yeah…what in the world is going on?" Alfred asked not knowing how to handle the situation.

"As I said, the president…the dark Lord has many friends" Fred said slowly and sat down in a chair. "This is the Dark Lords work?" Noritz asked and grabbed his axe again and Alfred calmed him down, fearing heads would roll. "That is impossible, how can he know that they are here already?" he asked, wondering when he began to think of this situation as real.

"If he sent us here…. he should be waiting!" Noritz said slowly relaxing a little when he realized that Naur Hen was nowhere in the room. "Sent you here?" Fred asked and Noritz nodded and told them about the mirror.

"But how do we know…you guys are not one of his friends?" Alfred suddenly asked. Ed, Ned and Fred looked at each other and then at Alfred, shocked. "We could never betray Tolkien" they said seriously and then turned to another poster that had gotten the place of honor on the wall. 

Alfred stared at the several Lord of The Rings posters that lined the wall; he also spotted several books and maps in a shelf, and even some action figures. He grabbed Noritz and held him back, as he saw that the dwarf was ready to walk over to the pictures.

"Okay…but that still doesn't explain what is going on?" Alfred said slowly. Fred sighed and turned to Ned. "You want to tell him?" Ned nodded and rose from his chair and started to pace.

"Imagine what would happen if the P…the Dark Lord managed to get the technology here…to Middle-earth!" he said slowly and every body was quiet for along time.  "The nature resources would be destroyed, the people and animals captured and put in zoo's" Ned said, just to mention some of the things.

Alfred saw the machines making their way trough Rivendell killing everything in their way, he saw people enter the Mines of Moria, he saw hobbits being brought to laboratories he saw the most and total chaos.  "He would be the riches man on the world! And money makes power" Ned said and Alfred nodded, that was motive enough to explain what the president was doing in Middle-earth.

"But…how…is it possible?" Alfred asked slowly. "The mirror" Ned explained and typed on his computer again. This time a picture of the White House appeared. Ned continued to type and they took the tour around, until they ended up in the president's room, where a large mirror was placed on the wall facing the bed.

"This mirror allows The Dark Lord to travel between the worlds," Ned explained and Noritz studied the mirror closely and confirmed that that was the mirror they had traveled trough. 

"But how…can Middle-earth be real?" Alfred asked, wondering how he was going to get out this mess now.

"To make light…. you need darkness" Fred suddenly said. Everybody turned to him and he rose, walked over to the light switch and flicked the light on and off. "Did I turn off the light, or on the darkness" he said philosophical and the other groaned.

"Fred, we don`t have time for this now!" Ned growled, but Fred ignored. "To created pure evil, you need the opposite, the pure good. To create darkness…. you need the opposite…. light…to create a perfect world…. you need the opposite…. you get the idea?" he asked and Alfred nodded.

"But there is nothing that is absolute perfect!" Fred said and twirled around on the floor.  "So naturally there is chaos between the lines that separate Earth…. from Middle-earth" he said and Alfred nodded, he could understand this.

"Then in the midst of this chaos, someone discovered a way to travel to Middle-earth…who knows how long that road has been open, but Tolkien is the proof that Middle-earth exists. You see the Lord of the Rings is not a book with a fictional place…it is a book based on real events, real story…are you hanging with me?" Alfred nodded again and Fred continued to pace.

"When you divide the speed of the light, with the speed of the sound, then add it with the age of the earth and then again divided with the holy numbers, three, seven and twelve you get the number of the absolute silence, the place were the lines, border if you want between the two worlds are open and…"

Everybody stared at him and Alfred gaped. " I lost you after the speed of light thing" he said and Ed and Ned chuckled. "The point is" Fred said and filled his lunges. "We need to stop the P…the Dark Lord from entering Middle-earth and finish his plan!"

"Right!" Noritz cried, the dwarf had been silence for a long time and now he suddenly jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Alfred shouted and Noritz sighed.

"How…. do you know this?" Alfred said and stared at Fred. "Mathematics and documents…. do you think the humans built the pyramids alone?" Alfred didn`t answer and Ed and Ned feared another lecture.

"A long time ago, the two worlds were united, but when they were separated bits of each world scattered around this planet. For example the pyramid, the Maya and Inkas…the most famous is of course Stonehenge!"

"You don`t seriously want me to believe this!" Alfred said, suddenly realizing how ridicules this sounded. Fred sighed again. "You have the living proof in front of you, ready to chop of our presidents head with his axe" he said and pointed to Noritz.

"I…. I need to speak with the others," Alfred said, knowing he couldn't handle this without Rory. Ned and Fred nodded and Ed said. "Then we need to get them out of jail…." 

"What is the bail set to?" Alfred asked and walked over to the computer again.

"A couple of thousands" Ned said and Alfred sighed. "A couple of thousands we don`t have!" 

            "You are free to go miss," The officer said, and before anybody could say anything after Legolas` exclaim, Steve dragged her out. "Hey!" Horizt cried and ran to the bars. "What about us?" Steve snorted and dusted some dirt of Rory. "I will send you something in the mail, so just forget you ever saw this woman" he said calmly and turned to the others and nodded his head, showing them that they would receive a check as well.

Then Steve led her down the corridor pas the screaming prisoners. They all stared at her for a long time, none longer then Legolas.

"She left us…that daft elf woman left us to rot!" Horizt cried and David grabbed his collar and pushed him into a corner. "Relax…Rory will be back…she just needs to get money to bail us out?"

"Bail?" Gustav asked and David nodded. "Yes money to pay us out of jail!" 

"You can pay money to get out of prison!" the hafling asked shocked and David just rolled his eyes again, then he walked over to the hard wood bench and sat down and stared at Legolas who still stared down the corridor. 

He couldn't help but feel something twig in the bottom of his mind, maybe it was jealousy, but whatever it was, it would bring them trouble.

            "Rory…now you need to calm down!" Steve said as Rory looked nervously around in the back of the car. "We can't leave the others in jail" she muttered and felt that the walls were starting to close inn on her. "Rory…think about your image" Steve sighed again. 

Rory knew that Steve had helped her a great deal, she would be flipping hamburgers if he hadn't helped her on her way to success…to were she wanted to be on the stage, doing what she desired, sing. And if it wasn`t for the fact that she owned him a whole lot of money, she would tell him to jump out the window.

"But…David he is my friend and the others…." She trailed off realizing she had somehow made a mistake.  "The people who escaped from the Tolkien convention…you should know better!" Steve chided and opened the mini fridge in the back of the limo and handed her a cold drink.

"Rory…. relax…and let me handle everything" Rory was about to protest, she couldn't leave them, she couldn't leave the situation, she somehow felt that she belonged…someplace else, and that she had finally started on her journey home.

"No. You have to let me off…. I need to go back!" she said suddenly. Steve looked at her for a long time and then he laughed. "Rory, you are not going anywhere…remember the contract! We need to meet in NY in two days" he warned dangerously. "To hell with it!" she said and leaned forward ready to tell the driver to let her off.

"Rory, you realize that if you walk back, the press will hear about this…your career will be ruined…you will be ruined!" Steve warned again and Rory sighed and closed her eyes. How did she choose between follow her dream and follow…. was it her heart that ached to back?

"Give…. me one day, I need to clear things up!" she said, Steve was about to protest when Rory quickly explained that she would simply return home and drop Dante off with her parents and stuff. Steve hesitated and then he sighed.

"Don`t run off on me again!" he threatened, thinking about the time Rory had disappeared just before they were leaving to LA, to open a concert with BSB "No, I promise" Rory said between gritted teeth, she hated boy bands more then anything and had taken shelter in her parents basement.

Then hesitating Steve snapped his fingers, and the car stopped.  Rory climbed out and watched the limo drive down the rode. She felt the wind wash trough her hair and she lifted her hands and let them touch her ears.

"The ear of an elf!"

She bit her lower lip and started to run down the street, towards the police station, not knowing she was followed.


	10. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don`t own them, don`t sue.  

**Chapter IX: The Plan.**

She didn`t know she was followed.  Rory was about to call a taxi and go straight down to the station again, when she suddenly saw the time on the big clock on the church. Alfred had to be worried, so she decided to go home first.

As she started to walk it began to rain and when she reached her house she was soaked. She knew that Alfred knew there was a key hidden underneath one of the garden gnomes and was therefore not surprised when she felt the door slid open.

She stiffened in the corridor, something wasn`t right, she couldn't explain it, but it felt like somebody was in her house. She took one look at the door and the rain outside, then she grabbed on of her high-heeled shoes so that she had something to defend her self with. Her heart was running inside her chest and she was afraid that the sound would alert whoever it was that was inside her house.

Carefully she made her way trough the corridor, she stopped now and then to make sure nobody could hear her…. if she could hear anybody. As she walked into the living room she swallowed a gasp as she saw what had happened.

The place had trashed, books, Cd`s lay everywhere. Her Tv was smashed, chairs lay in a crippled heaps of wood, and the large glass table she had bought a couple of weeks ago was smashed. Then something else suddenly hit her mind like a bomb. Where was Dante, her faithful dog, could….she didn`t dare to think the thought.

Suddenly somebody griped her arm, and not even thinking she started to hit the man furiously with her shoe. She smiled in triumph as she heard him curs and yelp in pain, and soon he let her go.

            "Geeze Rory" The man said, and she stopped hitting him and stared at him for a long time. "Who are you, what are you doing in my house…where is Dante?" she asked taking deep breaths trying to calm her self. The man rubbed his shoulder were the spike of the heel had hit him.

"My name is Fred, Alfred sent me, and the dog is just fine" he muttered and pointed a long and thick finger to the door leading to her bedroom. She opened and greeted Dante who immediately jumped up, knocked her over, and licked her face.

"Alfred sent you…where is he…. what happened?" she asked when she had finally managed to calm Dante down.  Fred continued to rub his shoulder, and then he found one of the chairs that were not smashed and sat down. "He is down town, bailing the others out" he explained. "How does he know they are in jail?" she asked shocked, and Fred shook his head. 

"Let us wait for the others, that way we only have to explain everything once"

"We?"

It was a strange gathering that sat on her floor in her house. David had immediately wanted to run down to the police and report the trashing but Alfred managed to talk him out of it.  David had then hugged Rory tightly and asked her what Steven wanted. She said they would talk about later; right now they had more important things to talk about.

So on the floor in her living room sitting in a half circle was: and elf, two dwarves, a hafling, three computer nerds, Alfred, a dog, David and she.  If somebody had asked her what kind of party this was, she would have told them this was not a party. It was a nut house.

Gustav eyed the chips bowl suspiciously wondering if it was something dangerous. David sighed deeply to often, Noritz looked around trying to seem occupied, Fred, Ned and Ed were talking about something Rory didn`t understand, Alfred was reading some papers, David and Horizt were arguing about what happened at the strip club, she hoped they wouldn`t go to far into details. So everything was it normal self.

Except Legolas who kept staring at her. Rory tried desperately to avoid his eyes that seemed to be glued on her and she moved uneasy at her spot on the floor. She wondered why he stared at her like that, he hadn't said anything since they bailed them out and brought them up here. Could I probably have anything to do with Steven, with her ears? She had hid them behind her hair again, trying to forget what they had said about them.

The ears of an elf. 

She had other things to think and worry about. 

Finally Alfred cleared his troth and everybody stopped talking and looked at him. "Right" Alfred said when he saw that he suddenly had every attention in the room at him, something he wasn`t familiar with. He wondered when he became the leader of this little…. quest.

Then he started to tell them about what Fred had said, about the two worlds, the mathematics and the Stonehenge. David's snorts and Gustav and Horizt who needed every other word explained only interrupted him. 

            "So then we assume that the only way for them to get back to Middle-earth is trough this mirror, that is currently in the Whitehouse?" Rory said when the silence, after Alfred's speech, became too heavy. Alfred nodded.

"And how exactly are we going to do that…get them into the Whitehouse, and who are these enemies?" she asked, but this time David sighed to deeply and he rose.

"Oh…. haven't we been trough this already, how far are you going to take this prank…. I've been in jail, isn't that enough?" he asked and Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. "We have told you, you are free to go home," he muttered. David opened his mouth to say something, then he caught the way the elf was staring and Rory, and he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"No…I think I will stay" he said, sending the elf a look that would certainly berry him a couple of feet under the ground.

"The enemies…. as you put it…we don`t know yet…. but I think it is the people who work for the president, the same one who trashed your house." Ned said. "Why would they do that?" Rory asked and picked up a broken china doll. "I don`t know…probably because they do it in the movies." 

"Or they were looking for something" Gustav muttered, once again David snorted loudly. "Come on, you can't think the president is some dark lord, come on look what he has done for this country" he said, and Rory sighed, she feared that David was going to put some damper on their plans.

"It doesn't matter if he is a dark Lord or not…. the thing is we need to get to that mirror in the Whitehouse" Rory said sternly and the others nodded, except David. "And that means…" Alfred started.

"That we have a bit of a trouble…. the Whitehouse is well guarded" Ed said and grabbed his laptop computer and started to type.

"Aha…there are no castle that can hold this dwarf outside" Horizt said and hit his hand on his chest.  "We can simply storm the building…." Noritz said and his brother nodded eagerly.

"We need to do this discreet and without hacking and slashing…that means no killing!" Alfred said and the two dwarves sighed deeply in disappointing.

"Okay…. I have managed to hack my way into the Secret Service files…" Ned said suddenly causing everybody to turn and look at him. "How did you manage to hack you way into the SS files?" Alfred asked suspiciously, and then quickly added. "Never mind"

"There is a blue print here over the house….it seems like the oldest part is in for a remodeling, the full package  pedicure to manicure" he said and Rory nodded thoughtfully. She remembered seeing something about this in the newspaper.

"Then getting in, shouldn't be to difficult….we will simple disquiet our self as workmen and stroll right inn" Fred said and quickly David mumbled.

"Have you ever heard a plan were so many things can go wrong"

Rory was getting sick of his constant muttering and negativity. She quickly rose, grabbed his arm and led him out to her bedroom away from the others. Alfred raised an eyebrow as they walked past them and said quickly. "He is going to get some now"

"Get some, now?" Horizt asked puzzled and looked towards the bedroom.

            "David, I've told you either you stop this…. whatever you are doing…or you can simply go home" Rory told him as she closed the door behind them. "Rory, when are you going to wake up" he said and sat down on her bed and looked at her tiredly. "David…forget it….I am doing this….whatever it is…" she added.

"What about the opening in Broadway…are you going to toss that opportunity away also?" he challenged and she looked at him stunned. "How do you know about that?"  She demanded.

"Steve told me…. come on Rory….you have worked so hard for this….to long, don`t blow it away on some…prank"

He rose and walked over to her and placed both his hands on her shoulder and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Your house has already been trashed, you have been in jail…isn't that enough?" he asked softly, and Rory looked away not able to meet his stare. He always did this to her, used his puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted. 

"I worry about you" he said, his voice just a whisper now, and then he gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

Kissing David again…. was like sucking a tomato Rory thought as she felt his tongue hungrily probe her lips. He started to move closer to her body, and she took a step away, but not breaking the kiss. A hundredth million thoughts were running through her mind, and finally she grabbed the one that screamed that this was wrong.

"No" she muttered and pushed him away and quickly wiped her lips. David sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He had always hoped that they would get back together, they seemed to be made for each other, why couldn't she see that?

He was about to say something, when suddenly they both heard the sound of cars drive down the rode outside her house. And the next thing she remembered was the sound of a hundredth breaking glasses and she felt her body go limp. 

And now, on to some advertising.

` Do you like dragons, Lord of the Rings and real adventure? Do you like to see what happens when the past catches up with the present? If you find these things interesting call now 043…. ` just joking.  I promised somebody I would advertise my other story, and I am not going to do that…. I am not going to tell you to read Daughter of the Dragons….


End file.
